russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN Test Card
DZAQ-TV Channel 3 Test Card 1953.pngI BBC Channel 2 Test Card 1973-1986.pngI ABS-CBN Test Card 1986.png| Same as the from September 14, 1986-December 31, 1992 turn off on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Channel 2, DWWX-TV Channel. 2 Manila and other stations. ABS-CBN Test Card (1986-2015).png|Same as the September 14,1986-February 28, 2015 turn on on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2, DWWX-TV Ch. 2 Manila and other stations. ABS-CBN Test Card (1986-1999).pngI ABS-CBN Test Card (1986-1996).pngI ABS-CBN SID Test Card Watch Us.... Do It Again!.png ABS-CBN SID Test Card Sharing A New Life You.png ABS-CBN SID Test Card The Star Network.png ABS-CBN SID Test Card Ang Pagababalik ng Bituin.png ABS-CBN SID Test Card Satellite Broadcasting System.png ABS-CBN SID Test Card In The Service Filipino.png ABS-CBN SID Test Card Searchlights.png ABS-CBN SID Test Card In The Service Fillipino Worldwide.png ABS-CBN SID Test Card Bringing 21st Century Television To Filipino.png ABS-CBN Test Card (1993-1996).png ABS-CBN Test Card.png|Same as the from January 1, 1993-present turn off on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2, DWWX-TV Ch. 2 Manila and other stations. ABS-CBN Test Card (1996-1999).png ABS-CBN Test Card (2000-2014).png ABS-CBN Test Card 2000-2002.png ABS-CBN Millennium Test Card (2000-2002).png|Same as the January 1, 2000-June 30, 2002 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN logo. ABS-CBN SID Test Card Chorus.png ABS-CBN SID Test Card Sky.png ABS-CBN SID Test Card Billboard png ABS-CBN SID Test Card Ikaw Ang No.1.png ABS-CBN SID Test Card 50 Years of Philippine Television png ABS-CBN Test Card (2002-2004).png ABS-CBN Test Card (2004-2006).png ABS-CBN SID Test Card Sabay Tayo Kapamilya!.png ABS-CBN SID Test Card Beziers png ABS-CBN SID Test Card Bawat Pinoy Kapamilya.png ABS-CBN SID Test Card Iba Magmahal Ang Kapamilya.png ABS-CBN SID Test Card Angat Ang Pinoy.png ABS-CBN SID Test Card One Team One World One Family (55 Years).png ABS-CBN SID Test Card Team Kapamliya Tayo.pngl ABS-CBN Test Card (2006-2012).png ABS-CBN Logo ID Globe.png|Same as October 30,2006-February 17,2012 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN Logo. ABS-CBN SID Test Card 55 Years 2008.png|Same as the January 1-December 31, 2008 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN logo. ABS-CBN 2009 Kaya Natin Yan! Test Card.png| Same as the January 1,2009-February 2.2009 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN logo. ABS-CBN Kayang-Kaya Natin, Kapamilya Test Card.png| Same as the February 3-March 30,2009 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN logo. ABS-CBN Galaw Galaw sa Tag-Araw Test Card.png| Same as the March 31,2009-November 3,2009 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN Bro, Ikaw ang Star ng Pasko Test Card.png| Same as the November 4,2009-January 24,2010 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN logo. ABS-CBN SID Test Card The Philippine National Anthem January 2010.png|Same as the January 25-June 30, 2010 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN logo. ABS-CBN SID Test Card The Philippine National Anthem January 2010 with HD.png|Same as the January 25-June 30, 2010 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN logo. ABS-CBN SID Test Card Flag July 2010.png|Same as the July 1, 2010-January 2, 2011 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN logo. ABS-CBN SID Test Card Flag July 2010 with HD.png|Same as the July 1, 2010-January 2, 2011 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN logo. ABS-CBN SID Test Card Bida Best.png|Same as the January 3,2011-March 26,2011 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN logo ABS-CBN Bida Best sa Tag-Araw Test Card.png|Same as the March 27,2011-August 30,2011 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN logo. ABS-CBN Da Best Kang Kasama sa Tag-Ulan Test Card.png|Same as the August 31,2011-November 9,2011 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN logo. ABS-CBN Da Best Kang Kasama sa Tag-Ulan Test Card with HD.png| ABS-CBN Da Best Ang Pasko Ng Pilipino Test Card.png|Same as the November 10,2011-January 16,2012 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN logo. ABS-CBN SID Test Card Pattern (2012-2015).png|Same as the January 17-June 30, August 20 2012-February 28, 2015 turn on on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2, DWWX-TV Ch. 2 Manila and other stations. ABS-CBN Test Card (2012-2014) pngl Same as the February 18,2012-February 20,2014 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN logo. ABS-CBN_Test_Card_(July_2012).png|Same as the July 1-August 19, 2012 turn on on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Team Animazing: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's with Yusei Fudo. ABS-CBN Test Card (2014-2016).pngl Same as the February 21.2014-June 12,2016 turn on on-screen bug ABS-CBN logo. ABS-CBN TV Plus Test Card (2015-2016).png| Same as the March 1, 2015-February 24, 2016 turn on on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2, DWWX-TV Ch. 2 Manila and other stations. ABS-CBN SID Test Card 2016.pngl ABS-CBN SID Test Card 2016 with HD.png ABS-CBN Test Card (2016-present),png ABS-CBN SID Test Card (2017-present).png ABS CBN Test Card (2017-present).png ABS-CBN TOC SD Test Card.png Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:Test Card